


After the End

by Keysoflight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Character Death, Developing Relationship, End of the World, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Even after the world’s end, we still have to keep moving... Five boys continue on with their journey in the ruins, surviving, and trying to find a new home. (Zombie Apocalypse AU)





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a going to be a story that I decided to write, originally it was gonna be a one shot for two of my ships but I came up with a better story, so I hope you enjoy reading this story.

The sun was in the stage of setting as a car sped down a long highway, there were a few cars left abandoned as the active car avoided them. It was tricked out with the front reinforced, with the sounds engine roaring. Inside the car were four youths, in the back was a tall male with spiky red hair, he was holding a shotgun in his gun, his expression was a tired one. 

Next to him with a boy half his size, with spiky brown hair, he was asleep leaning on the window. In the front in the passenger seat was blonde, he had his window down with his arm on the window rim, sticking his head out as his hair danced in the wind. And lastly the driver had a similar hairstyle to the brunette behind him but his locks were jet-black.

”Van, how long till we get there?” The redhead asked the driver.

”About another hour or so...” Vanitas answered as he looked at his passenger through the rear view mirror. 

“Ah! I’m so bored, can’t you go faster, it’s not like there’s traffic anymore...” Lea said with a groan.

”Then why don’t you follow Sora’s example and just sleep until we get there.” Vanitas responded.

”I can’t sleep besides, I’m not tired, I’m bored...” Lea said as he huffed.

”Well find a way to entertain yourself.” The blonde said as the driver glanced at him.

”Let’s just get there as soon as well can.” The blonde said as he attention seem to focus on a bracelet that dangled in the wind.

”He’ll be fine Rox. He’s a lot tougher than he looks, and he’s got Terra and Aqua with him too.” Lea said as Roxas just nodded his head.

”Yeah.” Roxas said as Vanitas looked over at him again, he took one hand off the wheel and gently squeezed his hand.

Roxas felt his touch as he looked back at him, his eyes were still on the road, he smiled as he gently rubbed Vanitas’s hand. He was being comforting to him, he drew his attention back into the car with friends and his boyfriend. Roxas smiled at him as he gently kissed his hand which made Vanitas smile. The group was en route to meet with their friends including Roxas’s twin brother Ventus. He was worried about him his brother, it had been almost 2 weeks since they had seen him.

He was travelling with his group but left with his friends to help some survivors get through a horde infested city. He missed him of course and he was afraid that one day he was gonna get a transmission that his brother had been killed or worse. Of course Vanitas and the others could tell that Roxas was worried about Ventus and they were too.

It wasn’t the same without the other blonde, he just made their situations less miserable. It was during the earlier  months of the first year of the outbreak that the five of them were travelling trying to regroup with their friends and family, it wasn’t easy and there times they gave up hope but they still kept moving forward.

* * *

It had been over a year since the outbreak, since the world ended and a large majority of the population had been killed. Except they didn’t say dead, it was stuff of movies and comics... Zombies, the undead, walking corpses.

They had no way to prepare themselves, attempts were made to contain the outbreaks in several major cities all over the world. Some of them worked but others weren’t so lucky, regions were evacuated or bombed to destroy the infected...

Unfortunately for the group they were one of regions that had been abandoned with only a handful of survivors, places like these were swarming with the undead or just empty. Hopefully Ventus and his group would be alright in the city they were hold up in.


End file.
